The Lost Sister
by LoyalRoyal
Summary: A girl who lost her family is kidnapped and taken to a research center there is only one way to escape trust her kidnapper
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First Chapter of The Lost Sister, I hope you like it. English isn't my first language so please correct me if I make a mistake. Enjoy! This is the edited version, I wasn't truly happy with the first draft. I think this one is better, Let me know what you think.**

**disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries all characters belong to the CW, except my own creation (I will keep her anonymous for a while)**

* * *

I was walking through a dark alley, the smell of thrash was everywhere and rats were running around.

When suddenly, I heard a loud noise behind me; I turned around 'whose there' I said with a shaking voice. But then saw that it was just a thrash can that had been knocked over, probably because of the wind.

I walked further when I was at the middle of the alley the light from the streets became to fade away I picked up my pace and grabbed my phone to turn on my flashlight, I felt wind blowing behind me like someone ran past me and turned around with my phone in my hand holding it in front of me.

'If this is a sick joke, you can stop it's not funny' I said still holding my phone straightforward.

I lowered my phone and walked further when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind, I screamed and but they were already muffled by a hand clasping around my mouth.

'shhhhh' a voice said; female to my surprise 'we don't want other people to get hurt, now do we?' she whispered in my ear.

I shivered and before I could possibly do anything I felt a sting in my left arm, I looked and saw a syringe she pushed the plunger, my phone fell on the ground and everything went black.

I woke up nauseous, my head was throbbing and when I tried to open my eyes I couldn't see anything because darks spots blurred my vision.

After a few minutes I tried again and slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings. I was lying in a chair and it was pushed back so I would lie comfortable – it wasn't, trust me – I opened my eyes further, I was on a plane – how do I know? – There were rows of chairs with all passengers not knowing I was being kidnapped, built in television screens that were playing a romantic comedy.

I felt something tickle my nose and touched it to see what it was: tubes were inserted into my nostrils they were tucked behind my ears and bound together under my chin.

I wanted to sit straight, but before I could do anything I froze by the sound of my kidnappers voice:'could you please get some more sedative for my niece, she's starting to wake up and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable for the rest of the flight?' apparently she was talking to a flight attendant.

'Thank you' she said and the flight attendant asked if she needed any help at the time when we were going to land. She said it was all settled and the flight attendant left. I felt a sting and drifted of into overwhelming darkness.

When the plane hit the ground, I woke up again with the powerful feeling that I might throw up.

I pretended to be asleep and overheard a conversation that I shouldn't have heard: 'Yes, she's still asleep and I wait until the last passengers are gone then I'll carry her out of the plane and take the next one to New York' … she was listening to the person on the phone, nodding and groaning

'yes, I implanted the chip we can track her everywhere there's no way she can escape' … 'We'll be on time before I get the information what to do with here' … 'I'll see you in a few hours Rebekah, bye' and with that she put her phone away mumbled something, disconnected me from my cannula, picked me up from the chair.

I rested my head against her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her neck for support. 'You're a tough one, aren't you?' she said soft, I moaned and she walked away. Once outside of the plane she put me in a wheelchair and pushed me forward.

Still not knowing what my kidnapper looked like I decided it was the time to know who she was. I waited for the right moment, when she stopped to check on something I slipped out of the chair and fell on the ground.

I opened my eyes and stared in those of my kidnapper hers were warm chocolate brown but the weren't warm at all there expression cold and as I looked further she had the same hair color as mine; dark brown with golden brown highlights and her other features were even more spectacular.

'Who are you, what are you doing to me?' I moaned still high of all the sedative she gave me.

'Oh sweetie, just relax you will know soon' she said with a cold voice that made me shiver. She stroked my cheek with the back of her hand, picked me up from the ground and placed me back in the wheelchair.

People were gathering around, looking at me, asking her what was 'wrong' with me. She used a lame excuse telling them I got out of the hospital and was allowed to go home.

They wished me the best and we moved to the next gate and boarded the plane within an hour, when we were about to take of she connected me to a new cannula and pushed another sedative.

She stroked my cheek again, all part of a stupid act I thought but somewhere in the back of my mind she looked very familiar. I made myself comfortable and fell asleep still not knowing what was about to happen to me.

When I woke up for the third time. We were no longer at the airport, this time we were on the road. Somewhere in downtown Manhattan, according to the Broadway adds hanging everywhere.

I was lying on the couch in the back of the car, I pushed myself up looking forward, meeting those cold eyes again that made me shiver.

'you're awake' she said with the same coldness in her voice as a few hours ago at the airport. 'What are you going to do to me, where are you taking me?' I asked 'I told you earlier you will know soon, so please shut up or I will put you under again' she said 'understood?' she asked 'understood' I said and rested my head against the window and stared at all the people outside.

At least they are free and not being sedated all the time when they wake up. We drove for another fifteen minutes before we reached our destination an abandoned neighborhood.

We entered the garage of what looked like an abandoned building. She stepped out of the car and opened the door so she could pick me up, instead I pushed her away and started running to the garage door, dark spots blurring my vision, my legs numb, I stumbled and fell hitting my head on the concrete floor.

Before I knew it, she was hanging over me worry and panic in her cold eyes. She picked me up 'we've to check up on you' she mumbled with al little compassion in her voice. She put me in the wheelchair. I tried to push her away but she pushed me down. 'Let go of me!' I said 'Shut up!' she snapped and her expression went cold again. She pushed me through the double doors into the building.

From the outside the building looked just like an old abandoned rat hole, but from the inside everything was white and sterile.

My head was throbbing and I trailed my hands down to the place were my head hit the floor. My hair was sticking to my head on the place were I hit it; I touched it and looked at my hand. It was covered with blood, lots of it.

I gasped 'afraid of blood I suppose' she said 'don't worry I will look at it in a minute'. We reached the end of the hallway and turned left, she opened a door at the right and wheeled me in.

The room consisted of white cabinets and a metal table. She placed me on the table and walked over to the cabinets and started searching for things. My hands were shaking, but I squeezed them into fists to keep them steady.

She walked over to me. Sitting next to me, she placed a tray with medical equipment on the table next to me. She was putting on gloves and rearranged the equipment.

When she reached out to me, I flinched 'relax, it won't hurt if you lay still' she said with a soothing voice 'now let me look' she pulled my hair to the side and examined my head carefully. 'A couple of stitches and you will be fine' she grabbed an antiseptic from the table and started cleaning my wound, I gritted my teeth.

After everything was clean I felt a little pinch and moved my head. She looked at me 'don't move, it's just to numb it up' she said and continued pushing the plunger, after a few minutes she started sewing 'how long has it been?' I asked 'a day or so' she said keeping her focus on the stitches.

'what are you going to do to me, are we staying here?' I asked for the third time 'have a little patience you will know soon and no, just passing through' she cut the thread, laid the equipment down and ripped her gloves off. 'All done' she whispered, I shivered.

She picked me up and set me in the chair 'I'll wash your hair and after that you can go to bed' she said pushing the chair forward. She opened a door at the left and we went in; it was a small bathroom with a few cabinets and a shower.

After she washed my hair, I put on some pajamas and she wheeled me out of the room, we turned left, right, left, left, right she opened another door. It was a room with a bed and that was all I needed; she laid me in bed and walked out of the room, closing the door and locking it behind her. As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: that's the first chapter, please ****don't forget to review, favorite and follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dimmed voices in the hallway woke me I slowly opened my eyes.

Two women were standing in front of the door starring through the window.

I listened to their conversation: 'She is perfect, great work' the women said 'Thanks' my kidnapper said turning away from the women 'age, height, weight. Just perfect' the women muttered still starring at me.

'So, what's the next step?' my kidnapper asked 'in two days you will take here to our research center, but before you leave we will perform some basic tests on her.' The other women said 'alright, I'll do the tests tomorrow and we will have the results the day after tomorrow'.

'If you don't mind Katherine, I would like to perform them on her' the women said 'sure, no problem' said Katherine. 'See you tomorrow, Katherine' 'same to you, Rebekah' and they walked away.

I lifted from the bed walking towards the door, my knees wobbly I looked through the window: the hallway was empty.

I clasped my hand around the doorknob and juggled it; no movement 'Damn it!' I hollered, it was still locked there was no way I was able to get out. I shuffled back to the bed and buried myself in my pillow.

I was shaking, what kind of tests? Will it hurt? My mind started playing with me, giving me hallucinations of me being strapped down on that metal table.

My stomach twisted, I hung over the bed and puked, when I was finished I dragged myself out of bed and stumbled over to the door slamming it as I moaned 'help, please help!'

I heard footsteps entering the hallway and I slammed the door once more screaming 'HELP!' slipping down the wall.

The door opened and Katherine walked in looking down at me 'what's all the screaming for?' she asked annoyed.

I slowly pointed toward the bed, waiting for her to snap at me. 'Sweetheart, that wasn't the deal.' She said dryly 'let's get you cleaned up'. She helped me stand up and guided me through the hallway.

She opened a door and led me in. It was a bathroom with a shower, a closet, a couch and a few cabinets with a sink. She helped me strip off my clothes and guided me into the shower. The hot water spilt over me and my shoulders relaxed.

I brushed my fingers through my hair but flinched when I touched my stitches, I should have known. 'Careful, or I will have to sew you up again' Katherine said amused.

'Oh, shut up' I snapped. 'Watch it girl! I am the one in charge, you better listen or their will be consequences.' She said angry.

I didn't respond to her instead I just let the water run down and I tried to relax. When I stepped out of the shower, she handed me a towel.

When I reached out for it, dark spots appeared in front of me I grabbed the towel and tripped, falling to the ground hitting my head on the sink on the way down.

I heard Katherine screaming for help before I slipped away in the welcoming darkness.

* * *

I woke up with a killer of a headache; I looked up and realized that I was in the same room where Katherine stitched me up.

Katherine was standing next to me, pressing some buttons on a machine. 'What happened?' I moaned 'you passed out in the bathroom hitting your head on the sink, your sutures broke and you might have a concussion' she said flatly 'by the way, I stitch you up again and you have to stay here all night and I have to wake you every hour because of your 'concussion'.'

I groaned pressing the palms of my hands against my forehead, but winced when I felt something tear in my hand.

I looked at it and saw a tube inserted in my hand 'What's this shit?' I asked trying to pull it out, but Katherine already placed her hands on mine and pushed them on the table 'This 'shit' is just an IV, so we can give you fluids, painkillers and antibiotics.' She said and released me from her grip.

She walked back to the machine grabbed something from behind it and walked back to me. 'Electrodes to measure your brain activity, if something happens we'll know and act immediately' she placed them on the side of my head walked, back to the machine, connected the wires with it, pushed one last button, walked over to the other side of the room and dimmed the lights.

I just starred at the ceiling listening to the beeping sound of the machine. 'I'm cold' I said blank 'I'll get some more blankets' Katherine said and she walked out of the room.

I sat straight up, ripped the electrodes off my head and tip toed to the door.

I slowly opened the door looking left, right and left again. There was no one, I took a leap of faith and spurted away.

'Sophie!' I froze 'get you ass back over here before I drag you.' Katherine scolded.

I shuffled back to the room, Katherine following me and lied down on the table. Katherine covered me with the blanket and put the electrodes back on my head.

'Now try to get some sleep, tomorrow is a big day and…' '…yeah I know I heard you talk, big day. Some basic test and after you have the results they'll send us of to a research center' I interrupted her.

'could you at least let me finish' Katherine said annoyed 'Guess what I really don't care' I spat 'If you don't care, you'll have nothing to be afraid of.' she said cold and turned of the lights.

**A/N: I am sorry guys, it's short next chapter will be longer. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review :) See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't sleep that night, probably because I was to scared about what was going to happen to me or that Katherine kept moving around in the room and checking up on me every ten minutes – I counted – So when the clock hit 9 AM I was relieved she left and happy to see that a plate of food was being brought in.

At 10 o'clock I was still sleepy and started to drowse when the door opened and a women with blond hair and a lab coat walked in. 'Rebekah, I suppose?' I yawned 'how do you know?' she asked.

Walking over to the cabinets, pulling out some gloves and medical equipment 'Just a guess' I said shyly 'I will perform some tests on you today, so sit back and relax' she said still turned around.

This was my only chance; I jumped of the table ripping my IV out in the process and started to run, I heard metal clattering behind me but ran further. I heard footsteps behind me but kept going, there was no way I would let this chance walk away from me.

I was exhausted, this place was like a maze! The sound of footsteps came closer and I heard shouts from behind 'lock section 27Q,R,S and send a group of armed guards down to the fences.

I took a deep breath and spurted down the stairwell running down as fast as my legs would allow it. When I finally found the exit and reached for the doorknob, I felt someone grab me from behind dragging me away from the door.

'NO!' I screamed still grasping at the door. 'Did you really think you could escape from me, Sophie?' Katherine said. I started crying, kicking her with my feet without any succes she tightened her grip on me 'please don't hurt me, please' I sobbed 'oh sweetie, I wont hurt you, but Rebekah will' she said coldly.

I started screaming, she dropped me and I fell to the ground. I clasped my hands around her leg, begging her not to take me back. She didn't listen instead she held a syringe in her hand, I sobbed even harder. 'We can do this the easy way or the hard way; the easy way: you will simply just obey and go back to Rebekah or we do it the hard way and I will sedate you and Rebekah will have full access to your body' she said grinning, still holding the syringe.

I shivered, she had me were she wanted me to be. I was totally dependent of her and I hated it!' 'The easy way' I whispered slowly tears streaming down my face.

I was stuck to the ground, every inch of my body telling me not to move, starring at the ground, tears falling on the floor. I heard Katherine sigh and felt her grab my shirt, dragging me through the hallway.

I was still sobbing and when she told me to shut up it only got worse. She released me and picked me up instead. I buried my head in her shoulder and continued crying while she carried me through the hallway, when we entered the door I started pleading again: 'please don't, please I'm to tired' I said desperately 'I don't have a choice, they have my sister and I will do anything to keep her safe' she whispered placing me on the table and started walking over to the wall standing in the corner.

Rebekah was now standing next to me with a clipboard in her hand 'First some questions' she said 'your name is Sophie Gilbert and you were born on April 9th 1998, correct?' she asked 'yes' I whispered 'your parents died on August 12th 2007, when you were 9 years old.' She continued 'Yes' I said blinking trying to keep the tears from falling.

'You have a sister Elena who was 16 when your parents died?' 'Had' I said correcting her 'had a sister, she left the same day leaving me to rot on the streets she means nothing to me anymore.' I said angry. I looked at Katherine she was starring at the ground.

'Then you lived with your aunt Jenna until she died in 2010 and lived with her boyfriend Alaric until his death in 2011, correct?' 'Correct' I said gritting my teeth 'and since then you've lived on the streets?' 'Sums it up pretty nice doc' I said flatly, still staring at Katherine who was now staring at her shoes;

the same moment Rebekah's phone rang and she picked it up: 'what do you want; I'm in the middle of an examination… I don't have time for a meeting I'm busy. Is Nik there?... All right I'll be there in 15 minutes' she hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket. 'Katherine, please take over I have a meeting that was scheduled without me knowing.' She said hastily 'no problem' Katherine said and Rebekah walked out of the door slamming it behind her.

* * *

I was back in my room. After Rebekah left, Katherine measured my blood pressure, listened to my heart and took some blood.

She then escorted me to my room, I was lying in bed questions entering my head: Rebekah knowing everything about me, my parents, even Elena of all people and they knew about her. Katherine's reason for kidnapping me was Chrystal clear, when she lets me in there's a little bit of compassion, but as soon as she realizes it she turns cold again. But why the compassion, do I remind her of her sister?

I had enough of this I was bored and hungry; I walked over to the door and slammed it and heard someone walking towards it.

It was Katherine, she opened the door 'What!' she hissed 'I'm bored and hungry' I said, she sighed 'I'll get you something' she closed the door and walked away.

A few minutes later she returned with a Peanut butter & Jelly sandwich – my favorite - and a deck of cards, I was sitting against my bed she kneeled next to me and placed the plate on my lap 'What are we playing?' I asked after I took a bite 'black jack' she answered while shaking the cards, she handed me two cards 'you have to get a total of 21 with the cards' she said 'I know I played it with my parents.'

I looked at my cards I had a seven and a nine a total of sixteen 'another one' she handed me the card a two, eighteen in total 'another one' I said 'you sure?' she said 'hand me the damn card Katherine' I said smirking, she handed me the card a three.

'Black Jack' I shouted she grabbed my cards looking at them 'unbelievable' she mumbled 'another round' I said grinning and so we played the whole afternoon and evening. When it was almost midnight I started to drowse, she picked me up and laid me in bed. She stroked my cheek again and walked out of the room. Leaving me with the feeling that I was home again.

* * *

**A/N: That's chapter 3 I hope you liked liked it :)** **don't forget to review, like and favorite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a little longer than expected, only a month in school and they are already trying to kill me! So here it is chapter 4 enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Katherine came in waking me 'your test results were all okay, we are leaving in an hour.' She said leaving a pile of fresh clothes behind when she walked out of the room.

I changed and tried to relax but that was impossible since my whole body was shaking with anxiety. What are they going to do to me? Am I being sedated again?

I curled myself into a ball trying to suppress the shaking. I lay on the bed for a while, the shakes had stopped and I felt my eyes getting heavier.

I started to drowse when the door opened again and I heard Katherine walk in saying: 'Sophie, we're going' I started shaking again. Katherine walked over to me holding me tight, looking me in the eyes. 'Sophie, lets go!'

My heart started pounding in my chest, my breathing started to increase rapidly and my vision went black. I started to gag hearing Katherine scream 'I need 10mg of lorazepam right now, she's losing it!' I could feel Katherine pressing me down on the bed.

'Sophie breath, you're going to be fine, please breath!' I felt a sting and a few minutes later my vision returned and I saw Katherine had inserted a cannula that made me able to breath normal again.

She measured my blood pressure and listened to my heart. 'Your blood pressure is okay, but your heart is still pounding. She said hanging the stethoscope around her neck 'what happened?' I said trying to stay calm 'you had a panic attack ' Katherine said calm I gasped, unable to breath again.

'It's okay, focus on your breathing; inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale' she said holding my hands. I followed her example and focused, a few minutes later she listened to my heart again. 'It's slowing down' she said with a little smile on her lips.

I was about to step out of bed when Katherine pushed me back telling me that there was no way I was allowed to walk after what happened.

She walked out of the room and a few minutes later she came back with a wheelchair. 'Seriously?' I said raising my eyebrows 'seriously' she said tapping the chair.

She lifted me up from the bed and placed me in the chair rolling me through the hallways. We entered the garage again 'where are we going?' but before I even got an answer I felt a sting and looked up at Katherine who was pushing the plunger with the same coldness in her eyes as the day at the airport.

'You know exactly were' she said while I was fading into darkness.

* * *

I sat at the dinning room table. Dad and Elena sitting at the table while mom walked in with a pile of peanut butter & jelly sandwiches placing it in front of me.

'You must be hungry' she said kissing me on the top of my head 'thanks mommy' I said taking a bite, she walked over to a closet.

Pulling out a deck of cards 'do you want to play black jack?' she asked 'Yes!' I shrieked she sat across from me, handing me two cards 'Elena want to join?' I said 'sorry sweetie, I have homework to do' she said pointing at her notebook.

I started playing with mom yelling black jack once in a while. Everyone was laughing about my excitement, when I looked up to ask if mom wanted to play another round I saw her and dad fade away.

I started screaming 'mommy, daddy please don't leave us' I pleaded 'Elena, stay with me' I said 'I will always stay with you' she said stroking my cheek and at the same moment Elena also started fading away 'No Elena, don't leave me!' I said crying 'ELENA! YOU PROMISED!'

I screamed waking up, tears streaming down my face I was soaking wet. I let my hands fall on the sheets and kept sobbing. I heard the door open and was blinded by fluorescent light.

I felt someone sitting behind me holding me tight 'shhh it's okay, just a bad dream' I heard someone say but the voice was muffled. 'Close your eyes I wont leave you.' I kept sobbing for a while but started to drowse and finally fell asleep trying to avoid dreaming about my family again.

I woke up a few times that night, but every time the voice told me it was okay and I closed my eyes again.

When I woke up again I looked at my alarm clock at the nightstand 7:30 AM I groaned. The person from last night was gone and I was alone again.

The door opened and Katherine walked in. 'Wake up Sophie, we are going to have so much fun together!' she said with a wicked smile, I shivered 'what's going on?' I asked 'Nothing, we have a meeting with Rebekah in her office' she looked at her watch 'right now!' and she dragged me out of the room.

When we were in Rebekah's office, Katherine pushed me in a chair holding me down with her hand on my shoulders. Rebekah was standing in front of me, leaning against her desk legs crossed and arms folded.

'I see our that our little girl has arrived safely' she said grinning. I was starring at my shoes 'Why am I here and where are we exactly?' I asked 'Well that's the reason I asked you into my office to tell you exactly what is going to happen to you.' She said.

'Sophie have you ever heard of vampires?' she asked I started laughing 'what kind of bull shit is this' I said still laughing, I felt Katherine pushing me back in the chair and looked up meeting Rebekah's red eyes with popping veins beneath them she opened her mouth showing fangs, fangs!

'Get away from me!' I started screaming trying to get as much distance between us as possible, which was impossible since Katherine was holding me down. 'Convinced now!' Rebekah said turning normal again. 'Yes, yes, yes please don't hurt me' I said frightened.

'Now we have your attention I'll tell you were you are' Rebekah continued 'we are in a highly secure research facility were we searching for a way to make humans more like us, but without the bloodlust and killing.'

'You're crazy' I said in horror. 'No we aren't we are even funded by a lot of people who really believe this is possible.

Sophie you are here because you'll be our first testsubject in this new trial that will start soon and if you try to escape which is likely to happen we will know exactly were you are, because you have a tracking device implanted in your spine which we can activate at any moment so it will function as a nerve block that will make you temporarily paralyzed.' She said still grinning.

'Katherine will escort you to every test and every activity you're involved with, is there anything I can provide you with before you will be escorted to your room?' she asked 'some books, pen, paper, a deck of cards maybe? It's not like I'm leaving anytime soon?' I said sadly 'No, you aren't' she confirmed.

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review, favorite and follow. Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Katherine and I walked through the hallway. 'How did you sleep, last night?' she asked 'Just, fine' I said shyly 'don't lie I had to calm you down every hour because you were screaming' she said flatly, we walked to the end of the hallway were Katherine opened the door and let me in.

'What is this place?' I asked the room smelled like it hadn't been opened in a few years 'supply closet, pick what you like and when you're finished give it back to me and I'll make sure it ends up back here' Katherine said.

She turned the lights on. There were rows with books, notebooks, pencils and even a few games. I walked over to the shelves grabbing some books, paper, pencils and a deck of cards. We walked back to my room. I sat at my desk trying to let everything sink in.

I looked up and saw Katherine standing in the corner looking at me. 'Why were you here last night?' I asked 'I heard you screaming, so I looked through the window and saw you' she said 'You were pretty messed up, you kept asking for your sister and you kept screaming so I had to interfere.'

I was dumbstruck, why did she care so much about me? I felt my stomach rumble 'Is there anyway I could get something to eat, a cheeseburger would be nice' I said groaning. 'Lunch starts in ten minutes, I will take you to the cafeteria and after that you will have a regular exam. She opened the door and we started walking to the cafeteria.

I was standing in line in the cafeteria; Katherine was standing in the corner watching me.

I got my plate with what they call mac and cheese, I looked around there weren't many people sitting at the cafeteria. I saw two girls sitting alone in the corner and walked over to them luckily Katherine was standing at the other end of the room still watching me.

'Can I join you?' I asked 'sure take a seat' the dark skinned girl with dark hair said. I sat down 'I'm Bonnie by the way' the girl said 'and that's Caroline' she said pointing at the blond haired girl sitting next to her 'Nice to meet you' she said mumbling 'what's wrong with her?' I asked 'she got back from isolation, she's still a little grumpy' she said laughing 'right Care'

'Oh shut up you would be grumpy too, if Sage was your guard.' She groaned 'who's Sage?' I asked 'the woman with the red hair standing next to the trashcan' Caroline said.

I looked up she was tall, strong and didn't look like she wanted any sort of protest. 'I was arguing with her and she didn't like it' Caroline continued 'who's your guard' I asked Bonnie 'Rose, she's standing next to Sage' she answered.

'Who's yours?' they both asked 'Katherine, she standing over there' I said pointing towards her. They turned and both shivered 'what?' I asked 'she's the most feared guard around here.' Bonnie said whispering 'I also heard she sedates people with an overdose so they get a lot of accidents after they wake up' Caroline added 'might explain these' I said turning my head towards them showing my stitches, they gasped.

'I fainted a few times' I shrugged 'she did that to you?' they both asked in horror. 'I guess but she's nice to me sometimes, but most of the time she is cold and then I'm afraid because she is really unpredictable when she's like that.'

'How long have you been here?' they both asked again 'I don't know few days, I guess and you?'

'Care three years and I two and a half' Bonnie said. 'How old are you?' Caroline asked 'sixteen' 'How were you taken?' she continued 'I was walking through an alley, why?'

'Caroline, has this weird theory about…' Bonnie froze and here eyes grew wide. I felt someone grab my shoulder and looked up, Katherine was standing next to me 'ladies, if you would like to excuse us we have some business to take care of' she said with a wicked smile.

'Sure no problem' they both stuttered and Katherine squeezed my shoulder and dragged me out of the cafeteria.

'We have to take those stitches out, before they get infected' Katherine said with a smirk and we walked over to a room with a metal table, a lot of machines and medical equipment; an operating theatre, I gulped and she slammed the door behind us.

* * *

She closed the door and locked it. She grabbed me, slammed me on the table; my head hitting the table, I shrieked.

'Because I gave you to much sedative according to your blonde friend, I can't give you anything while I take out your stitches, that would be dangerous you might trip or fall.' She said sarcastically 'she's lying, she doesn't know anything' I pleaded 'exactly she doesn't know anything' Katherine said putting on some gloves.

'If you lay very still you might only feel a little bit of a burning feeling' she turned away I tried to sit up to see what she was going to do, but I realized that I couldn't move my lower body 'Why can't I move' I said hysterically 'I activated your nerve block' she said flatly and walked back to me with tweezers and a scissor 'now don't move or it will hurt' she said stern and started removing my sutures.

It was excruciating; every time she ripped out a suture it felt like my head was on fire, a low groan or muffled scream escaped my mouth once in a while, tears streaming down my face.

When she was finished, she ripped of her gloves and leaned over me saying 'wasn't that bad, was it?' she walked out of the room and Rebekah walked in 'our little girl is early today!' she said with excitement.

She listened to my heart and measured my blood pressure 'perfect' she said she walked over to the trays with equipment and grabbed a syringe. She walked back to me and placed the syringe in my arm taking a few tubes of blood 'that's it for today, you might feel a little dizzy, I advice you to take some rest and you're able to walk again' she walked over to an intercom and pushed the button 'Katherine could you please fetch Sophie for me, thank you.' and she released the button.

Katherine walked in 'Finished?' she asked 'Yes, her next procedure is planned in two days' Katherine nodded and was waiting for me to stand up.

I on the other hand was not standing up anytime soon, I was exhausted. Katherine sighed and picked me up, walking out of the room. I was leaning against her shoulder drowsing 'I'll get you something to eat' she said and we walked over to the cafeteria. She placed me at one of the tables and walked over to the kitchen.

Bringing back a bowl of soup, I grabbed a spoon and started eating. Katherine sat across from me not saying anything until I was finished. 'Lets hope this will help with the dizziness' she said walking over to me helping me stand up.

When I stood dark spots were blurring my vision, I grabbed Katherine for support 'still not ready I guess' she said, I nodded she picked me up again and she carried me out of the cafeteria. I rested my head against her shoulder and fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I'm introducing a love intrest in Sophie's life who will it be? Tell me who would you like to see?!**


End file.
